Time Traveler
by 2EnigmaticWriter2
Summary: One must be strong to fight off his own demon. Song story. One Shot.


Space...

There was nothing on it. An endless color of white. Empty. Cold.

Despite its negativity, it brought comfort and solace to the occupant who frequently visits this place.

The white space was the place where she could muse about the things that she wished to happen, like a normal human being wishing upon a star.

But unlike a normal dream, where you had no absolute control of what you will dream about, where the subconscious will took over and gives off signs of what you truly feel, she could control what she desire to dream about. She could also bring a companion, given if the target was in a deep slumber and had not thought of something else. She could also bring this empty place to life by changing its surroundings to what she desired to make it to.

Yet like a human dream, it had its end. It could not last forever. It must end. No matter how much she tried to make it last longer, it was none of her power. Worst of all, the companion she brought along had a high possibility of forgetting every trace of what they did in her dream, which did brought pain to her heart.

The occupant started to move her right foot forward in a gentle manner. Then she moved her left foot, as she observed how she walked. Alternating, she kept her gentle but unsteady steps as the steps she took will lead her somewhere from something within the empty white space.

* * *

><p>Desperation.<p>

The need to escape.

The urge to run and never look back.

To throw everything away.

To stop the chase.

To start anew.

Howling when no one was near. Suffering when no one witnesses. Fighting when no one was there to help.

The Beast within, he must calm it down, even for a temporary days.

Another painful scream was let out. The Blazblue was trying its best to consume the host. It was close to being successful, but something was making the host fight back. Why would not the host accept that he was already defeated? Why could the Blazblue successfully consume him? Why?

The man fell down on his knees, as he was trying to breathe properly again. Resiliency was the answer.

"You'll not take me alive, you piece of shit!" The man let out another scream, trying to fend off the power of the Blazblue.

A vision of a young woman appeared in front of him. She looked so familiar...

_Never admit defeat. Endure whatever pain you may face, and fight until your last breath, as a human being. Even if you are ugly, and pathetic, and broken... _

Never admit defeat? Who the hell was this girl? And why did it sounded so familiar?

As he was busy on his thoughts, his surroundings felt like it stopped moving. The time seemed to stop moving.

Slowly, his senses were slowly returning. Was that supportive quote really helped him fight back? And... Who was... that girl?

The man let out another cry of pain. His body felt like it was on fire and a heavy cement was crushing his body at the same time. He shut his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he tried to endure the pain.

_Please, Ragna..._

He gasped, taken aback from the voice he had just heard. Everything seemed to disappear, even the excruciating pain he felt recently.

Ragna was trying to catch his breath. This was really hurting his head. "W... what the hell just happened? And... why does everything happened to make sense when that... that voice..."

He trailed off. Who was the owner of the voice? Who was the one who told him that?

The man lied down on the ground, feeling extremely exhausted. "Why does it feel like someone said it from yesterday? And... am I crying?"

He felt his cheeks using his right hand. It was moist. As much as he hated crying, there was nothing he could do to hold back the tears. This thing was his only chance of living back then. Now, it was trying to destroy him and who he is from the inside.

Ragna let out a long, heavy sigh as he thought about what he will do next.

"...chel..."

Chel?

"What the hell am I blurting out?" His eyes were wide. This was starting to get on his nerves.

"...Rachel..."

Rachel? That name...

Ragna felt the need to sit up from his seat and gaze at the night sky. "Rachel... Rachel!"

The man remembered that whenever he screams at the air, the young woman will appear in front of him to give him cryptic advices.

His heart suddenly felt heavy. His chest were in some kind of pain. Why was he feeling this strange sensation, just by mentioning her name?

And then it hit him.

Rachel Alucard... was the young woman who drove him to be the man who he was now.

The one who helped him keep his resiliency.

The one who supported him by her own ways.

And the one who he wanted to be with.

A mixture of emotions stirred inside of him. Ragna wanted to end this nightmare. Prove to the world that he could defy his fate and change the outcome.

_Sorry... and thanks..._

He reached out to the sky. Hoping that the young woman will hold his hand in return. Before he knew it, tears rolled down to his cheeks. He did not care.

"Rachel! I will... find you!" Find her? But why? Ragna couldn't think properly now. His unknown emotions were running wild, a harder thing to oppose than the Blazblue.

"Even if... I have... few days left... I will... I will... find a way... to be with you again!"

As he let out his feelings, everything went black.

* * *

><p>That voice... Ragna?<p>

Ragna!

The girl started to run on the direction she was in, hoping to be closer on the source of the voice. She must find him... before it's too late!

She stopped her tracks as the girl realized she was still in her dream. Could she bring him here? Her heart drummed harder as she thought on her last decision.

There was no more voice.

She must... bring him here... And hopefully...

Hopefully...

Ragna will remember this certain dream she will create for the both of them.

"Please, Ragna... Hold on for me..."


End file.
